


Blue and Red.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, obligatory whisper mv inspired fic, red string of fate - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: Taekwoon doesn’t remember how he got there or why is he there in the first place. He also can’t remember how long it’s been since he arrived.





	Blue and Red.

Taekwoon doesn’t remember how he got there or why is he there in the first place. He also can’t remember how long it’s been since he arrived.

He finds himself waking up on a bed, blue duvet covering him to his chin, and a shiver running through his spine even though it was not cold.

The place he finds himself in is a small 1-bedroom cottage, but what catches his attention is that it’s covered in some sort of blue thread. On the floor, coming out from the small closet, on the piano. He doesn’t know where it came from, but he doesn’t mind.

And the color blue does not just extend to the thread, it’s also found in the furniture, the books, the dishes, everywhere. Even the clothing he found in the closet, his perfect size, are also in different shades of blue.

The first couple of days he just roams around the house, trying to find answers. He reads all the books he found there and listens to all the discs that he could get his hands on but there’s a feeling of uneasiness nesting on his chest

He feels something is missing and so he goes out of his little cottage to look for it everyday, each day he adventures a little further. He doesn’t know how many times he’s gone around looking. The streets are always empty, not a single person. And he looks and looks around, relentlessly, but to no avail.

Until he finds it. Finds him.

Wonsik.

A man with the same look as his on his face: he’s also looking for something, someone.

Their first meeting is awkward, Wonsik can’t stop looking at him, completely in awe as to finding someone else in this desolated place. They talk about how they don’t remember getting there and how they can’t remember anything about their life before this place. Taekwoon takes him to his place and shows him all the blue inside of it and Wonsik’s face lightens.

After their first encounter, Wonsik comes to visit him every day and they talk and talk and talk. Wonsik tells him all the things he loves and Taekwoon can’t help but smile at how passionate he is about everything.

They get to know each other, Taekwoon is a difficult person, or so he vaguely remembers being told before, but Wonsik seems not to mind and Taekwoon can feel himself getting more and more comfortable around the other.

Sometimes, Wonsik sits in Taekwoon’s piano and plays melodies Taekwoon hasn’t heard before. They all are mesmerizing and transport him to places he doesn’t know if they truly exist. He often sits next to Wonsik and watches his long fingers caress every key and how his nose scrunches up in concentration. It always makes him smile.

After what could only be like weeks of getting to know each other, Wonsik invites him to his place, a camper a few minutes away from his own cottage. In contrast, Wonsik’s place is full of red. Even his clothes and cramped furniture and even the books. Taekwoon thinks it fits him. The color burns in Taekwoon’s pupils just as much as Wonsik’s whole self burns under his own skin.

 

Taekwoon always talks about getting out, looking for a way to return to his old life, there must be one old life, right? Even though he can’t remember, he can feel it like a missing limb.

Wonsik tells him that this is good, what they’ve got here, they don’t have to worry about things that regular people are supposed to worry.

“And what are those things regular people are supposed to worry about?” Taekwoon asks.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember.” Wonsik always answers with a smile.

He doesn’t know how long Wonsik’s been there, and Wonsik always avoids the subject, but Taekwoon assumes it been longer than him, way longer.

Taekwoon gets small flashes of his old life every once in a while. A glimpse of a neat apartment, a desk, an office. He tells them to Wonsik always, and he asks him if he remembers his old life, like him.

Wonsik says there’s nothing, just blank.

Taekwoon reads every book on Wonsik’s house as well, hoping for answers. _Beautiful Liar_ leaves him aching and grasping for something he’s not entirely sure what is; _My Light_ is the sweetest ode to love and makes him feel something bittersweet; but _Whisper_ is his favorite by a long shot. Two souls connected by a strong bond, unbreakable and delicate at the same time. While reading the book, his mind often wanders to Wonsik and how he hasn’t really stop staring at him since that day they met.

Taekwoon can feel himself falling slowly, day by day, and he knows Wonsik is going through the same, with how he looks at him, with adoration in his eyes and mouth slightly open.

The first time they kiss, it’s magical. Taekwoon sees purple fireworks when he closes his eyes. And the sensation keeps only growing inside of him. Every kiss unlocks more shades of purple in his mind and he can see himself becoming addicted to the sensations. They spend entire days on Taekwoon’s bed, just kissing, exploring each other and testing their limits.

Soon enough, Taekwoon’s blue cottage becomes his and Wonsik’s blue and red cottage. The other man managed to fit seamlessly into Taekwoon’s routine, filling the loneliness he was plagued with.

They go exploring their surroundings together, hand in hand, pointing at everything and anything at the same time. Just enjoying the other’s presence.

One day, Wonsik takes him to a part of town Taekwoon’s never been to before, and guides him to a small warehouse, he then extends his right hand and invites Taekwoon to dance to an imaginary melody. At first, it’s rough and sexy and frantic, but with time their moves become smoother, calmer, softer until they end up swaying to and unheard ballad, foreheads resting together and lips brushing occasionally.

Taekwoon can swear he’s never been happier.

But it doesn’t last long. Taekwoon’s restless feeling and wish to find a way out of that place grows stronger with each passing day and not even Wonsik can erase the fact that he feels trapped and needs to go back.

“If we could only walk and not stop, we’d eventually get out of here.” Taekwoon tells Wonsik one night after making love for what seemed the first and thousandth time to him.

“Is it so bad for you? Being here with me?” Wonsik asks, voice almost a whisper.

“It’s not that, Wonsik, it’s just…” he sighs and turns around to face the ceiling. “I don’t belong here… I don’t even know what ‘here’ is… it’s all so weird.”

Taekwoon starts to go on walks alone, leaving early in the morning, when Wonsik is still asleep, and coming back just around sunset and he can see the worry and fear on Wonsik’s eyes every time he comes home. He can feel his desperation with each kiss he gives Taekwoon as soon as he makes it past the door, how he worships every part of his body with his mouth and how he holds him so tight at night.

One day, though, he comes back and Wonsik’s not around. All his clothes are gone, and his cottage, _their_ cottage, looks empty and so, so blue.

After a few days of moping, Taekwoon makes up his mind. He grabs a bag, packs some clothes and makes his way to Wonsik’s camper to say his goodbyes.

When he arrives, Wonsik is sitting in the small table outside, reading a book and wearing one of Taekwoon’s blue shirts. The sight almost makes him falter in his decision. Taekwoon drops his bags and sits in the couch by the door. Wonsik just ignores him.

“The only thing holding me back here is you.” Taekwoon finally says.

“And now I realize I’m not enough.” Answers Wonsik, after a while. “Go, then. I’m setting you free.”

Taekwoon grabs his bags, and turns around to leave, but as soon as he takes a step forward, something pulls on his ankle. The strength of the pull makes him jerk backwards and when he turns around, he sees the delicate red string, not so different from those all around his cottage, but this was pull taut. Taekwoon follows it with his eyes and finds it tied with a knot to a blue string that is tied to Wonsik’s ankle as well.

Taekwoon stares at it, frozen in place. Only Wonsik’s voice pulls him out from his own head.

“Ah, you can see it at last.” His eyes are fixed on his own string tied to his own ankle.

“What is it?” Taekwoon finally manages to ask.

“It’s the bond our souls share.” He says simply, a sad smile on his lips.

“What does that mean?”

“It means it’s fate that brought us here together. It was meant to be. We were meant to be.”

Taekwoon is shell-shocked, immobilized by the huge weight of what was going on in his head, on his chest. He doesn’t say anything. Words seem to fail him.

Wonsik sighs, long and pained, and it makes something ache in Taekwoon’s chest.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Wonsik tells him, a desperate look in his beautiful face.

Surprise washes over Taekwoon at the confession, but he knows deep inside it’s true. It’s true because he feels it too. His resolve is completely floored.

“I love you, too.” He says and soon as the words leave his mouth, he can feel that something is terribly wrong.

A humming noise followed by a tremor shakes the very ground they’re both standing and darkness swallows everything around them.

He reaches his hand in Wonsik’s direction, but he can’t feel him there.

 

When Taekwoon wakes up, he is on his bed. Not the blue one, back in his cottage but his actual bed, on his actual apartment in Seoul.

Instinctively, he pats the spot next to him and calls for Wonsik. There’s no answer.

Panic starts boiling in his head, and he tries to stand as fast as he can to go around the apartment to look for his lover but as soon as he steps out of bed, he sees it.

The red string is still tied to his ankle.

He quickly grabs at it and starts to pull and pull and pull but he only gets more and more red string.

He dresses himself as fast as he can, and steps outside the apartment to follow the string. He walks for hours around the city but hunger and fatigue take its toll on his body and he reluctantly goes back.

Only when he steps through the door into the comfort of his apartment, he allows himself to cry.

When he wakes up the next day, resolution is painted on his face. He’s going to get Wonsik back.

He first begins researching all he can about strings connecting two people, timeless places and anyone named Wonsik.

He finds information about Eden-like places, isolated from the world where people were immortal and lived happily forever, but he rapidly dismissed this idea in favor of his own experience there.

He also comes across hundreds of myths about The Red Thread of Fate and how the gods tie them to people who are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances and he knows this is it, remembering how Wonsik had described the bond, the _love_ , they shared as meant to be.

Looking for Wonsik turns out to be the hardest part and, even though Wonsik is a rare enough name, there are still thousands of people called like that in the big city and Taekwoon finds himself looking into each and every one of them with no luck.

Weeks pass and Taekwoon’s friends and family have noticed the change on him and albeit not having told them his story, they’re concerned about Taekwoon’s physical and mental health but Taekwoon just blocks it all out. He can deal with them after he’s found Wonsik.

And so, weeks blend into months and Taekwoon misses Wonsik more and more. There are times when he thinks that it was all a dream but the red string tied to his ankle anchors him and gives him strength to continue his, as of now, fruitless search.

He’s taken to walk around the city, just looking. Those times strongly remind him of how he used to roam that other place, looking for a way out and he mentally chastises himself for ever wishing to leave that place, Wonsik.

But one day, after almost seven months, he passes by a little coffee shop in one of his walks and there sitting in one of the outside tables, reading a book, dressed with a blue checkered shirt, it’s Wonsik, beautiful and calm and with a blue string connected to Taekwoon’s red own, completely oblivious of the storm raging on Taekwoon’s mind.

Without hesitation, Taekwoon approaches him and tells him:

“I finally found you, Wonsik.” He can’t hide the excitement.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” is the answer Taekwoon gets after a few seconds and he can feel his heart shattering, but his resolve is stronger and his love for this man is ever bigger.

“In a way, yes, you could say that.” And Taekwoon smiles at him and Wonsik returns the smile and he can work with that.

He can _definitely_ work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://wontaec.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
